hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 9 (1999)
Menchi × Furious × Second Phase? (メンチ×マジギレ×二次試験？, Menchi × Majigire × Niji shiken) is the 9th episode of the original Hunter × Hunter anime. It first aired on December 11th, 1999. Overview The second phase begins, which is to satisfy Gourmet Hunters Buhara and Menchi with cooking. Everyone satisfies Buhara's taste for BBQ pork, but they all fail to make sushi well enough for Menchi. No one passes because of this. Synopsis The clock strikes twelve, and the doors open to reveal the Phase Two examiners, Menchi and Buhara, who are both Gourmet Hunters. Menchi announces that the subject of Phase Two is cooking, which causes a fuss among the examinees. However, they are left with no choice but to take it anyway. Phase Two consists of two parts. First the examinees must cook what Buhara orders, and those who pass that test are allowed to proceed cooking Menchi's order. Buhara's order is a whole roast pig, so the examinees start hunting for the Great Stamp. The examinees easily catch a pig for themselves and present it roasted to Buhara. He then eats all seventy whole roast pigs, passing all seventy examinees. The second part of the test is cooking Menchi's order, which is nigiri sushi. This troubles the examinees for they do not know the dish. Menchi then allows them to enter the building in front of them. Inside are cooking stations for each examinee. She further explains that they could prepare as many sushi as they would like in the time allotted. The exam would end once she's full. One examinee, Hanzo, is thrilled for he comes from the country where sushi is a traditional dish. Leorio and Kurapika discuss about nigiri sushi, with Kurapika telling Leorio that they need fish. Leorio is too loud, which irritates Kurapika and makes him raise his voice loud enough for the others to hear. In the end, they all rush out to catch fish in the pond. Leorio is the first one to finish and present his work to Menchi. However, he is not able to get the right shape, which Menchi points out as an important factor for her to taste their finished product. The examinees start to line up with their dishes, but not a single one is able to get it right either. Alas, Hanzo steps up and presents the nigiri sushi with the right shape. However, it does not taste good, so Menchi tells him to do it again. Hanzo loses his temper and blurts out how to make nigiri sushi. As a result, the rest of the examinees are able to make nigiri sushi the right way and so they immediately line up to present their work to Menchi. However, none seems to pass Menchi's taste. What's more, she easily got full, so she announces the end of the test and passes no one, which angers the examinees. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 9 (1999) Category:List of Episodes (1999 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc